Entre sonrisas y orgullo
by Monoko-chan
Summary: Después del accidente provocado a Stuart, va a juicio con el que le hizo esto y lo conoce: Murdoc Alphonse Niccals. Quien posee una sonrisa burlona natural, y es condenado a servicio comunitario y a cuidar de Stuart. Murdoc llega a vivir inesperadamente a su apartamento.


**Capítulo 2.**

**Entre sonrisas y orgullo.**

Faltaban diez minutos para dar las ocho de la mañana, él estaba sentado en una fría y solitaria banca orillada en el pasillo, mirando la pared de enfrente con el brazo y la cabeza vendadas. Se escuchaban voces hablar por lo bajo y varias puertas cerradas, pero la de la entrada estaba emparejada y él estaba en la banca más cercana a ella; se sentía como un adolescente a punto de recibir un regaño.

Una corriente de aire frío entró y despeinó ligeramente sus cabellos azules, pero éste sólo suspiró temblando de frío y se encogió sobre sí. Entonces empezó a escuchar un par de tacones venir desde el fondo del pasillo, y se acercaban lentamente. Era una mujer mucho más grande que Stuart, se sentó a lado suyo.

Sólo se escuchaban las manecillas del reloj moverse lentamente, segundo a segundo, y la puerta de la entrada rechinar de vez en cuando. Daba pequeños golpes con la punta de sus Converse al suelo, mostrándose un tanto nervioso, hasta que de pronto, se oyeron mucho pasos, ninguna voz.

Stuart se volvió y eran tres policías que llevaban con esposas a un hombre que se mostraba más grande que Stuart. Pudo distinguirlo cuando pasó frente a él, era un hombre alto y de piel morena, tenía unos ojos de mirada penetrante y malévola, labios naturalmente torcidos que insinuaban orgullo y que estuviera molesto, cabello negro y lacio extrañamente acomodado en su cabeza, y una nariz espantosamente fea.

Otro policía abrió la puerta que estaba en frente y los dejó entrar, en seguida miró a Stuart y le hizo la seña para que pasara. Stuart asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, caminando a ese sitio. Era un lugar grande, con muchas sillas y ventanas grandes en una pared, de las cuales la luz del nublado día podía pasar e iluminar la sala perfectamente, pero los focos estaban prendidos. Suspiró pensando en lo estúpido que era ese hecho, y un hombre mayor vestido formalmente le hizo sentarse hasta en frente, en un lugar que llamaba la atención para todas las personas presentes: estaba a un lado de donde el juez estaría hablando. Se trataba de un juicio.

Entonces volvió a ver al hombre de las esposas del pasillo, ésta vez le dirigió una mirada a Stuart llena de indiferencia. Lo miró unos segundos, como si lo estuviera analizando todo el momento, y sonrió burlonamente mientras se sentaba del otro lado, son dejar de mirarlo, Stuart se encogió de hombros. Se escucharon dos golpes y un hombre vestido con una túnica ridículamente larga y negra comenzó a hablar. El juicio había comenzado.

Stuart había pasado a declarar lo que recordaba, al igual que Carl. Hecho por hecho fue descrito en ese juicio, fue cuando Stuart se enteró de lo que había sucedido mientras estaba inconsciente.

Al cabo de unas largas horas, dos personales de seguridad levantaron al hombre de las esposas, y caminaron con él hasta llegar enfrente del juez. Hasta que…

-Murdoc Alphonse Niccals –dijo el juez, agudamente. -¿Cómo te declaras?

«Así que se llama Murdoc.» Pensó Stuart en ese momento, y lo miró ladeando la cabeza. Murdoc miró al juez indiferentemente.

-Culpable –dijo riendo burlonamente, y se volvió a Stuart con la misma risa, queriendo asustarlo.

Stuart se encogió de hombros y miró a otra parte. Mientras tanto, el juez susurró un debate con los abogados, y se volvió nuevamente.

-Se encuentra a Murdoc Alphonse Niccals culpable –dijo mirando a Murdoc, y se volvió al personal. –Debido a las acusaciones y declaraciones, la sanción no será la cárcel –comenzó a leer.

»Pero se sancionará con 30, 000 horas de servicio comunitario y con el cuidado del vegetal Stuart Harold Tuss Pot, 10 horas mínimas por semana.

«Soy Stuart Harold Pot…» Pensó molesto. Y Murdoc volvió a reír dando a entender que no le importaba, y resonaron los dos últimos golpes por toda la sala. Stuart suspiró aliviado de que aquel largo juicio hubiese terminado ya. Entonces se levantó y salió del edificio, respirando nuevamente el aire freso, pero de pronto se mareó.

Caminó largas calles hasta llegar al edificio de su departamento, antes de entrar, miró doble la entrada, hasta que vio por el rabillo del ojo que algo se acercaba, sus malos reflejos no le permitieron voltear instantáneamente. Cuando se volvió, fue suficientemente tarde para voltear: una bicicleta se acercaba, y lo rozó casi tirándolo. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza confuso y dándole vueltas todo a su alrededor.

Subió las escaleras dificultosamente, hasta llegar a la puerta de su apartamento. Bajó la mirada sacando de su bolsillo las llaves, cuando se le resbalaron de las manos. Stuart se miró las manos y pensó «Tonto…», agachándose por ellas. Al momento de levantarse, nuevamente, se golpeó la cabeza con la perilla de la puerta. Éste se quejó y se llevó la mano a la cabeza para frotarla, mientras abría lo más rápido que podía la puerta.

Entró a su desordenado apartamento y dejó caer las llaves en la mesa más cercana. Fue a la cocina y abrió su refrigerador, miró sus pocos alimentos echados a perder, y eso le hizo pensar en el tiempo que había estado fuera. Claro que las bebidas y la comida enlatada no faltarían en ese refrigerador.

Caminó a la sala y lo miró todo detenidamente, con la cerveza en su mano izquierda, y se llevó la mano a la cabeza pensando en que debía recoger todo ese desastre. Entonces se dejó caer sobre el sillón, mirado el techo y tomando unos tragos de la lata, y luego la puso a un lado, pensativo, y miró el reloj que estaba en frente suyo, eran las 16:34 hrs., y quedó profundamente dormido.

‡

Había un silencio tranquilo en ese apartamento desordenado, el chico de los cabellos azules seguía dormido, hasta que alguien golpeó violentamente la puerta. Stuart saltó siendo su sueño interrumpido, y cayó al suelo quejándose de dolor en el brazo tirando la cerveza encima de él, pero los golpes seguían. Miró a todos lados, aún aturdido por el susto y el sueño, se quitó la sudadera y se acomodó bien la venda apresurándose a abrir la puerta.

-Vaya que te tardas, chico –se escuchó una voz algo ronca, oliendo a cigarrillo; el hombre que llegaba de visita pasó con una maleta tras de sí al apartamento. -¿Así que aquí vives? Nada mal, ¿dónde puedo dejar caer las cenizas de mi cigarrillo?

Stuart no tuvo tiempo de mirarlo, fue tan rápido que hasta que el hombre estuvo adentro lo miró bien, esa Murdoc, el del juicio de la mañana. ¿Por qué llevaba su maleta? ¿A caso se quedaría ahí? Stuart se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza con la derecha aun sosteniendo la puerta abierta, confundido.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –quiso saber Stuart entrecerrando los ojos para mirarlo mejor.

-Vengo a vivir aquí –dijo simplemente. –Debo 5 meses de renta en mi otro apartamento, y ya que debo cuidarte he venido a vivir aquí –explicó dejando caer las cenizas de su cigarrillo a medio pasillo, dirigiéndose a la sala.

Murdoc sólo caminó y entró a la primera puerta que vio: la habitación de Stuart. El chico de cabellos azules se dio cuenta cuando se encendieron las luces de su habitación, y oyó:

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó Murdoc satisfecho. –Chico, saca de aquí tus cosas.

Murdoc salió y cruzó la sala, buscando la cocina. Pasó varias veces por la sala, hasta que solo se dejaron de oír sus pasos. Stuart estaba completamente confundido. ¿Cómo podía alguien entrar a su apartamento así nada más? Estaba oscuro ahí, y encendió la luz bostezando y llevándose la mano a la cara y mirando el reloj, eran ya las 19: 41 hrs. ¿Había dormido tanto?

-¿En qué estás pensando? –estaba Murdoc con una lata de cerveza en la mano, en la puerta de la cocina. –En verdad que eres extraño… Mejor ve a sacar esas cosas de la habitación, o haré que pierdas el otro ojo –empezó a reír burlonamente.

Stuart lo percibió y se encogió de hombros, sólo dio media vuelta y entró a la nueva habitación de Murdoc.

-Y apresúrate que va a llegar alguien y mañana tengo que hacer mi servicio… -encendió la televisión. –Por cierto, irás mañana conmigo.

Stuart quiso no mirarlo, siguió caminando y empezó a sacar cosa por cosa de su habitación, pensando ¿por qué lo haría? Escuchaba las carcajadas de Murdoc, una tras otra, con el televisor encendido. Stuart siguió sacando todo, y llevaba las cosas a la sala. Hasta quedar en instalado en la sala, se sentía más estúpido. Y Murdoc entró a su nueva habitación y de ahí no salió en toda la noche.


End file.
